


Camping

by morethanwords



Series: Klaine Summer Challenge 2016 [12]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 08:14:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7883536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morethanwords/pseuds/morethanwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt had never been a fan of camping. He enjoyed his creature comforts far too much. Could Blaine Anderson change his mind? Dalton au</p>
            </blockquote>





	Camping

**Author's Note:**

> A little late… but basically the last of twelve stories about virtually the exact same thing! Thank you to everyone who's taken the time to read these.. and especially to everyone who's taken the time to leave me encouraging comments.

Dalton seemed to be all about 'competition… competition… competition'… and Kurt just couldn't bring himself to find his competitive edge… unlike most of the other boys. All the time everyone was fighting to be the best.. or beat someone else at something.. and most of the time, Kurt really couldn't care. He'd joined the Warblers because he enjoyed singing, but it turned out those boys were the worst of the bunch… and their competitive streaks didn't just stop at singing.

This was how Kurt ended up having to prepare for the annual Warblers' adventure competition weekend. Ugh.

All names were thrown into a hat.. and everyone was partnered up. Then Saturday morning each pair was dropped at various locations with a few basic supplies.. and a map and a compass.. and the fastest pair back to base the next day would be crowned the much sought after title of 'champions'. Kurt would have loved to have cried off of the whole event, but that wasn't an option.. it was just part of being a Warbler.

The only good thing about it for Kurt was that his name had been drawn with Blaine Anderson… his older friend and mentor… his stunningly gorgeous crush who was always so kind to him.. and suddenly Kurt realised he'd already won' his' prize of spending two whole days with Blaine, as well as one night, in a small tent, with his lovely friend. Even the fact that the weekend involved wearing a complete wardrobe of clothes that Kurt wouldn't normally be seen dead in, didn't dampen his excitement at spending all that alone time with Blaine.

*********

Kurt already knew about Blaine's family problems. They were a family of 'old' money.. and ever since Blaine had come out to them a few years ago, they shared a distant relationship… and his parents didn't try to hide how disappointed they were in their son. His father had even had the daughter of a business associate lined up to date him, with a hopeful view to marriage… and had spent considerable time trying to persuade Blaine that being gay was 'obviously just a phase'. Previously though, it seemed they'd been a close knit family unit.. he and his brother, as kids, sharing many long family camping vacations with their parents… and this had instilled in Blaine a love of the great outdoors.. and fortunately a few necessary skills that Kurt didn't share… having only holidayed in locations where there was a bathroom and a long mirror available to him… and a decent bed to sleep in at night.

"I think Wes has his sights on winning this year," Blaine said jovially as they set off on the shaded wooded path in front of them. The current location was a relief, bearing mind that it was a hot day already… and so far, all Kurt had to do was to follow behind Blaine who was currently in charge of the map. 

"Really?" Kurt said… a little distracted as he looked at how tiny the tent looked that Blaine had attached to his backpack. His heart gave a little flutter just picturing the both of them squeezed into the tiny space the tent would afford…. close together… for several long hours… all night. Maybe they'd snuggle.. he hoped so.. for Blaine was naturally a tactile person, thinking nothing of cuddling up with Kurt when they watched a movie in one of their rooms from time to time. "Does he enjoy this type of thing then?" Kurt asked, trying to sound interested.

"Don't know really… I just think he likes the idea of being the Warbler champion.. plus his partner is Thad who loves maps and stuff." Blaine turned his head to look at Kurt as he spoke.. just as Kurt was readjusting his backpack… even though he had only the bare essentials in his bag, it was still heavy and that combined with the heat of the day already felt like a lot. Blaine paused a beat.. "You okay there Kurt?"

"Um.. yes.. just a bit hot already… even though we're in the shade," Kurt blushed… feeling completely inadequate for the task ahead. "You're going to be sorry you've got me for your partner."

"That's never going to happen," Blaine assured him, coming to walk along side Kurt. "What ever the result, I'm never going to regret getting picked with you."

"You say that now. Wait until I've had to spend whole day without any of my home comforts." Kurt tried to joke, but was a little scared his comment was true.

"We'll have fun.. I promise. By the end of this weekend you'll be begging for us to go camping again, " Blaine said gently, "and," he glanced at the map, "I think there'll be a nice area of lake we can go skinny dipping in later. We'll be able to cool ourselves down."

"Do we want to be stopping for that?" Kurt asked, swallowing nervously. "I mean.. don't we want to win?"

Blaine shrugged… to Kurt's surprise. "Don't suppose we'll win anyway.. and it's just nice for us to spend a bit of time together, don't you think? I'm not worried about winning if you're not?"

Kurt couldn't help his smile. "No. I'm not worried about winning."

********

Despite his reservations about skinny dipping… by the time they reached the suitable lakeside location, around mid afternoon, Kurt couldn't get his clothes off fast enough. He was so hot and exhausted that the thought of getting in the water sounded like complete heaven.

Blaine watched with some amusement as Kurt strew his clothes around as he took them off… knowing how particular he usually was about folding his clothes into neat piles. "Hmmm. Keen.." Kurt heard Blaine murmur with a chuckle as he disappeared at top speed into the cool water… unable to care that Blaine was staring after his completely naked body.

Kurt turned at his vantage point, to see Blaine's toned, tanned body slowly slipping into the water as he came towards him.. unable to take his eyes off of Blaine's cock.. beautiful, even in its dormant state… before he walked into the deeper water. He was simply gorgeous.

Then Blaine was there, right in front of him… smiling softly. "Okay?" he asked quietly, briefly cupping Kurt's cheek, making Kurt look him in the eye.

Kurt nodded, shyly.. his cheeks tinged with pink… as he suddenly realised how close their naked bodies were to each other…. realising how easy it would be to just… touch. "I'm fine.."

Then the moment was over and Blaine was off… swimming and splashing with a few loud whoops. Kurt could only laugh and join in.. relentlessly splashing water into Blaine's happy smiling face. 

********

It was dusk when Blaine stopped at a small clearing.. turning to Kurt. "I think we should stop for the night… we need to get our tent up before it gets dark.. and we should rest."

"Are we on schedule?" Kurt wondered.. feeling a little guilty for barely doing any of the map work.

"I think we're okay.." Blaine shrugged. "It'll be a bit uphill tomorrow… but the route looks quite straightforward." 

"That's a relief," Kurt sighed. "I must admit I am pretty tired…" He shivered.. despite the heat of the day, now the sun was setting it was feeling quite cold here in the great outdoors.

They made quick work of putting up their small tent before darkness fell, using their torches to see while they gathered enough wood to light a small fire. They sat, eating their simple dinner they'd brought with them.. chatting quietly until the fire died down and Blaine noticed Kurt beginning to shiver again.

"Come on.. we should get some sleep," Blaine said softly, using some of the sandy soil to make sure the fire was completely out before heading into the tent.

"I just hope I can get warm," Kurt bemoaned. "I can't imagine why I'm so cold.. when I've been dying of heat all day…" He huffed out a small laugh.

"You'll have to take off your outer layers," Blaine told him, just about managing to kneel up to unzip his own fleecy jacket, "but as soon as you're in your sleeping bag, you'll be fine."

Kurt had heard that theory too.. and he quickly stripped off his jacket, pants and boots before diving into his sleeping bag. He'd read reports of explorers on snowy mountain climbs actually sleeping naked because it was easier to warm up in your sleeping bag… but he wasn't about to try that.

Before he knew it, they were nose to nose.. in the dark… breathing each other's air. "You okay?" Blaine asked quietly, combing fingers through Kurt's hair.

Kurt almost gasped at the feeling. "I'm good.." he managed, holding himself in check. "Who would have known that joining the Warblers would have involved spending the night in a tent, in the middle of nowhere."

"There's public school for you," Blaine grinned… his teeth just about visible to Kurt as his eyes adjusted to the darkness.

"I'm so glad I got you," Kurt whispered, unable to stop himself…. closing his eyes for a moment as he wished the ground would open up and swallow him whole.

But then there were lips on his.. Blaine's soft plush lips.. kissing his own startled mouth. He'd dreamed of this.. so many times.. and now it was actually happening… and as Blaine pulled him closer Kurt began kissing him back, enjoying the heat of Blaine's mouth on his own.

"Kurt.." Blaine whispered, keeping close.. pressing their foreheads together. "I'm glad I got you as well.. you're just so amazing. Can I be big spoon tonight? Keep you warm?"

With great bravado, Kurt threw his arms around Blaine's, instigating another kiss… initially taking Blaine by surprise, although the older boy soon took control.. kissing Kurt until he was moaning softly into Blaine's mouth. "Yes. Yes you may," Kurt said a little breathlessly, turning in Blaine's arms to let the older boy pull him in close.

"You're just so gorgeous," Blaine murmured, tightening his grip just a little bit more… as they both drifted off...

********

They woke the next morning, sharing more kisses, long after they should have been packed up and ready to go.. and now Kurt literally had had a taste of Blaine's delicious lips, he couldn't get enough. All the feelings Kurt had kept bottled up, had suddenly been awakened… and he was having trouble letting go of Blaine.. and it seemed Blaine was having the same problem as he wrapped his arms around Kurt… their bodies flush against each other in their sleeping bags.

A little later than planned, they eventually set off again.. linking hands where they could… sharing shy smiles and glances. There was a barbecue which was arranged for the end… organised by some of the teachers, which was well underway by the time they reached the finish post. There were loud cheers as they arrived.. in last place.. and a few suggestively raised eyebrows… although Kurt was sure the blush on his cheeks alone, probably gave them away. 

********

After that.. homework time for he and Blaine slowly became one of Kurt's favourite times of the day. Sometimes they'd find a quiet corner of the common room to sit close together and work, feet tangled together under the table… other times, they'd ignore the taunts of the other Warblers, and go and work in one of their rooms.. trying... and failing not to distract each other.

Cuddling while watching movies was now most definitely allowed.. in fact mandatory, Kurt's fingers tangling in Blaine's hair… hands gradually wandering to touch and caress over the fabric of their clothes.. all above the waist. Then came the hottest evening of the year so far.. temperatures soaring sky high…. when they stripped off their shirts.. and the touch of Blaine's hands on his bare skin.. and the feel of Blaine's naked skin pressing against his own, nearly sending Kurt through the roof.

Somehow Kurt ended up in Blaine's lap… painfully hard.. almost sobbing.. as he rocked the neediest part of his body against his hot, hot boyfriend.. Blaine puling Kurt in for a searing kiss… messy and desperate… Kurt almost crying all over again when the bell rang for curfew and he had to limp back to his own room after a hurried goodnight hug. 

*********

Kurt took pride in being a model student. The rules at Dalton were numerous.. some often seeming petty, but they ensured a slickly run, safe environment for its pupils.. and having been bullied and tormented for years at McKinley, Kurt probably supported them more than some of the other students. Therefore it was almost a surprise to himself that he found himself a week later, an hour or so after curfew… carefully treading the carpeted path to Blaine's room… dressed only in his softest yoga pants and t-shirt… a watchful eye for roaming members of staff.

Blaine had no warning that Kurt would be knocking (quietly) on his door. He was probably more of a stickler for keeping within the rules than Kurt was… after all, he was lead singer of the Warblers.. and with that position came great responsibility. But neither would he want to see Kurt getting into trouble.. so when he opened the door to Kurt.. his first instinct was to pull the younger boy quickly inside his room.

"What are you doing here?" he whispered, snaking his arms around Kurt's waist.. pulling him in. "Is everything okay?" A mix of concern and confusion written on Blaine's face. 

Kurt's breath hitched, suddenly nervous.

"Kurt? What is it?" Blaine asked again.

Kurt could only sigh.. all ideas of pinning Blaine to his mattress and exploring his body until his heart was content, suddenly felt like an impossible dream. "I'm fine. I just… I don't know.. I just missed you… I should go." He pulled away.. wanting to get out the door before he could do or say anything else embarrassing.

"Wait."

Kurt turned… stopping in his tracks. It was only one word, but said with an authority that Blaine had never directed at 'him' before. His boyfriend wasn't leader of the Warblers for nothing.

"Um…"

"You're here now. Stay." Blaine came close, looping his arms around Kurt's waist… a smile on his face… that kind smile he always seemed to save for Kurt.

"Stay?" Kurt whispered.

"Seems a shame not to stay.. especially when you've gone to all that trouble." Blaine told him, pulling Kurt closer and kissing his neck.. that spot which always made him feel weak at the knees. "But I don't think we should rush into anything. Going further is a big step.. and I'm not sure we're ready."

"I 'am' ready Blaine." Kurt said quietly. "I mean.. the other night…."

"The other night was amazing.." Blaine interrupted, "but I think we got a little carried away. When we 'are' ready I want us to be able to take our time… and trust me… you won't be able to keep the volume down when you're crying out my name… and I wouldn't want you to. I want to see and hear you come undone."

Oh. Kurt's stomach did a little swoop at Blaine's words. "I think it'll be you who'll be crying out 'my' name, actually… but I guess we'll find out at some point," he smirked. "I don't have to stay tonight though.. I mean I don't want to get you in trouble."

"You made it here without getting spotted, so I doubt we'll get caught now… and I'd love you to stay." Blaine lead Kurt over to his bed by the hand. "Your cuddles are the best, after all."

"So are yours," Kurt smiled.

"Well.. we obviously make a perfect team then." Blaine smiled, before tackling Kurt down on to the bed.. wrapping him up in his arms.

 

**********

If he were honest, Kurt didn't expect Blaine to give in so easily. While Kurt playfully suggested going further when their evenings together were nearing curfew.. he did actually want their first time to be special too. He really enjoyed making out with Blaine.. and just spending time with him, but that didn't mean he wasn't dreaming of more.

It was Kurt's birthday coming up.. Blaine announcing he'd booked them a room in a swish hotel in town for the night. "If you change your mind it won't matter… you know.. about everything.. we can still have fun ordering room service and watching some trashy movies."

If they weren't in the school library at the time, Kurt would have probably been all over Blaine at this point. "I won't." Kurt whispered, blushing. "I won't change my mind. Whatever we do though… it sounds an amazing gift… thank you."

"No need to thank me," Blaine winked, "you can save that until you're coming in my hand on Saturday night."

"Blaine.." Kurt said.. a little scandalised. "You can't just say that… not here."

"Oh? I think I just did."

Game on.

**********

They went out for dinner.. Kurt glad Blaine enjoying dressing up for an occasion as much as he did… and he decided this was the most grown up he'd felt in all of his seventeen years. "Would you like to see a movie.. or maybe go for a walk after this?" Blaine asked, linking his fingers with Kurt's across the intimate table they were seated at.

Think what you like.. Kurt could go to a movie or go for a walk more or less any time., but it wasn't every day he had a sexy boyfriend who'd booked them a room for the night.

"I think I'd like to go back to the hotel," Kurt smiled, trying to look demure… knowing he'd probably failed. "So far the only time I've glimpsed your dick was in the grotty locker room showers at school and um.. while we were skinny dipping that day… and I'm looking forward to seeing it in its full glory."

Blaine grinned, a slight pink tinge to his cheeks. "I don't think it'll disappoint… not when I've got Kurt Hummel to entertain me."

"Entertain you?" Kurt raised his eyebrows.

"Oh so all those times when you said you couldn't wait to get my cock between your lips… that was all talk was it, birthday boy?"

"No. No it wasn't," Kurt admitted, softly. "Um.. Blaine.. can we just skip desert?"

"We can.. yeah.. of course," Blaine said, his breath hitching.

**********

The hotel room Blaine had booked was gorgeous.. the bed, big and soft.. and leaning back against a mountain of pillows with Blaine's cock in his hand.. Blaine moaning out Kurt's name between soft sighs, was nothing short of heaven as far as Kurt was concerned. He ignored his own erection… loving watching Blaine slowly fall apart by something Kurt was doing for him. 

"I hope you've got condoms.. Blaine.. only I really think I'd like you to make love to me. Want to feel you.. if that's something you like.. um want to do." 

"Nngh," was the best answer he could give Kurt.. his boyfriend's question sending Blaine spilling over Kurt's inexpert grip.

"I'd love to," Blaine smiled, pulling Kurt in for a messy kiss… wrapping his fingers around Kurt's erection.. letting Kurt sing out his name.. throwing back his head and coming in fabulously dramatic style.. in true Kurt Hummel fashion.

***********

They spent the next few hours cuddling, talking… touching and kissing. There was tentative tasting… Kurt pushing Blaine off in the end when he became a little over eager.. and Kurt almost came in his mouth. "I've got plans Blaine.. and they don't involve me coming again until you're inside me."

In some sort of twisted revenge, Blaine took his own sweet time stretching Kurt.. his fingers careful… but hitting all the right spots until things reached a crescendo.. Kurt sliding a condom on Blaine's cock at lightening speed.. unable to wait a moment longer. Fingers linking together as Blaine pushed inside.. joining their bodies amidst 'I love yous'… and Kurt's 'for fuck sake.. move Blaine'.

"You're so impatient," Blaine murmured affectionately.

"Impatient and demanding. Get used to it."

***********

The next day there was Kurt's birthday dinner… back home with Burt and Carol. "Can't have you not celebrating your birthday, bud," Burt told him… unaware of Kurt's birthday celebrations the night before. Visions of the rumpled hotel bed they'd hardly slept in flashing before Kurt's eyes.

Blaine smiled as he saw Burt pulling Kurt to one side and giving his blushing boyfriend a bunch of pamphlets he had hidden away in a drawer… the obligatory responsible parents type of pamphlets. "I know you're probably not ready for everything in these yet," an equally blushing Burt told him, "but you're seventeen now.. and these are things you need to know about."

"Sure.. thanks dad," Kurt mumbled. What did parents know, huh?

***********

"You boys got any plans for the summer?" Burt questioned over dinner.

Kurt glanced at Blaine. "We haven't really discussed it yet.. but I was thinking maybe we could go camping for a few days… possibly?"

"Yeah," Blaine nodded, "sounds a good idea.".. as he tried not to sound too surprised.

"That fancy school's obviously doing something for you," Burt commented. "Never thought I'd see the day when you'd be voluntarily wanting to get back to nature and sleep in a tent. And some people say these schools are a waste of money…"


End file.
